


Королевы смерти

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Амане пьяна и хочет Киеми.





	Королевы смерти

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hivershin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/gifts).
  * A translation of [misa is drunk and horny for kiyomi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524051) by youremyqueen. 

> Переведено на ФБ-2019 для команды Death Note.  
Бета: Персе.

— Я королева смерти, — объявляет Амане, стоя в одном лишь пеньюаре и на крохотных каблуках. Во всем своем пустоголовом великолепии.

— Нет, — Киоми прислоняется к двери, окутанная шелком и облаком Шанели номер пять, — ты пьяна.

Амане хмурится, спотыкаясь на ровном месте. Медленно перекатывает в руках бутылку шампанского.

— Ты не Лайт.

— Как и ты.

Киеми два часа собиралась, двадцать шесть минут ехала на метро и всего секунд за десять поняла, что ее продинамили. Могла бы догадаться и сразу. Сплошные обещания, добиваться Лайта Ягами — будто пытаться трахнуть призрак.

Но он оставил ее с Амане — пьяной и почти раздетой. Она крутит бедрами, надувает губы, словно не знает, как себя вести, и боится показаться слишком мягкой. Амане не идеальна, решает Киеми, но сойдет.

Быть может, какой-нибудь другой ночью ей пришлось бы пустить в ход все свое обаяние, сладко льстить и запастись терпением. Но сейчас Амане тревожно и одиноко, она избавляется от белья, стоит Киеми только предложить. Смеется и уверяет, что этот цвет ее бледнит. Оставляет на шее следы от помады. Трется о Киеми, опаляет жаром тела, скользит пальцами туда, где горячо тянет от желания.

Лайт возвращается домой то ли поздней ночью, то ли уже ранним утром. Замирает у двери в спальню, наполовину сняв пиджак. Амане тихо посапывает, волосы у нее растрепались, потому что Киеми все время за них тянула. Лежат они обе в обнимку.

Встретившись с Киеми взглядом, Лайт лишь пожимает плечами, натягивает обратно пиджак и шепчет:

— Лучше уж ты, чем я.

Уходя, он выключает свет. Амане наверняка порадуется полумраку, когда проснется, и Лайт это понимает.


End file.
